


Chewing gum

by Unne



Series: Stetopher week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demons, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Stetopher Week 2018, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Always read what is written in the small letters at the bottom of the page, whether you are signing a loan agreement or summoning demons





	Chewing gum

**Author's Note:**

> Stetopher week 2018 Day 5: Demons
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Muyyke both for betaing and for the chewing gum idea

You cannot be too careful when you are summoning demons. That's the first rule every apprentice mage learns by heart during the first year of their training. Check the pentagram. Check the candles. Check the stones and the herbs. Check your pronunciation (really, no one wants to end like that poor bastard who said _cum_ instead of _come_ _)._ Check that you have the right spell book before everything!  
Checked. Checked. Checked. Checked motherfucker. 

Stiles has double-checked everything and is still hesitant to start. What if he has forgotten something? What if he has chosen the wrong spell? What if instead of sharing their wisdom with him, the two demons he has picked out will bite his head off? He shudders nervously and checks everything again. Just in case.

Everything is fine. The pentagram is perfect, the lines are intact, so the demons won't be able to approach him. It's time to begin.  
Stiles starts reciting complex Latin verses, throwing herbs into the brazier at the right moments. Praise to Merlin, he manages not to make a single mistake in the spell. And still, it almost takes him by surprise when the demons appear in the middle of his pentagram.

Probably because they are the first demons Stiles dared to summon, he can't resist the urge to stare at them shamelessly.  
The teacher warned him against looking too closely at the summoned demons. The creatures of the outer chaos are tempting, yet dangerous. They evoke lust in humans that few can resist. And now, looking hungrily at the two men in front of him, Stiles understands fully, what the old man talked about.

They are holding hands, it's the first thing Stiles notices. Not like children would do, this gesture can't possibly be mistaken for friendship manifestation. They hold hands, interwinding muscular arms in a gracious, sensual way of two lovers interrupted in the middle of a very promising scene.

The taller one (Stiles calls him inwardly 'Silver Fox' at once) slowly, as if reluctantly, turns his head away from his partner and pins Stiles down with his unhumanly cold-blue eyes. He looks amused, but Stiles feels a chill running down his spine because, beyond the layer of utter calmness, he can sense the boiling rage of this creature at being summoned unceremoniously and at an inappropriate moment. Yet Stiles can't look away from his stunning blue eyes, lean and muscular body, long legs and very becoming beard. 

"Seeing something you like, sweetheart?"

Stiles hears an annoyed voice and unwillingly turns his attention to the other demon. For a second he forgets how to breathe. If Silver Fox is stunningly attractive and radiates power and authority (a tiny voice in the background of Stiles' brain squeaks 'Daddy', but Stiles ignores it in horror), this one (let's call him 'Wolfie') is handsome beyond any comprehension. It's hard to believe in the existence of a body so perfect or features so gorgeous. For a second Stiles even wants to check if he really has chosen the right book and hasn't summoned an angel instead. Maybe it's time to kneel and beg for forgiveness...

What the fuck?! Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. The motherfuckers are trying to charm him! No shit, Sherlock!

"Stop whatever are you trying to do to me immediately!" he screams and repeats the ancient formula. " _D_ _aemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae_ _"_

"Of your will, indeed" Silver Fox snorts.

"You should have checked the ritual more scrutinous, Mage", Wolf says acidly. "Now you will have to face the consequences of your inattention. But don't worry", his smirk is truly wolfish. "I've got a feeling that you will like it".

Stiles steps back despite himself. What the hell? It stands written in the book that the demons won't be able to act against him or inflict any harm. Damn, they shouldn't be able to step out of pentagram, and yet here they are - walking around his room as if they are at home. Wolfie sniffs the herbs on the shelves and chuckles, Silver Fox is turning over the pages of his spellbook and shakes his head disapprovingly. He beckons to Stiles to approach him and Stiles finds himself trotting obediently towards the demon before he can realize what the heck he is doing. 

"Here", Silver Fox taps two fingers at the bottom of the page. For some reason, Stiles stares at those long sensual fingers longer than necessary.

"Mind out of the gutter, boy, this comes later. See what you have done wrong? Always read what is written in the small letters at the bottom of the page, whether you are signing a loan agreement or summoning demons".

Stiles blushes but reads the inscription. Holy shit.

"Indeed", Wolfie approaches from behind his back and looks over his shoulder. "You should have spit out your chewing gum, baby Mage. Common mistake, if you wanna know".

Stiles' tongue darts to the side on his upper teeth. Yeah, it is still there. How could he forget?

"And... and what does it mean? What happens now? You guys are gonna kill me and take my soul with you to the internal flames?", he blurts out in panic.

"No, baby", Silver Fox says in the most soothing voice. "Nothing like that" He stretches his arm and draws Wolfie into his arms, pressing his back to the chest.

"We are just not bound to fulfill your spoken wishes, whatever it was you wanted to ask us for"

"We will, however, fulfill your inner wishes. The ones you have been trying to hide even from yourself since the moment you saw us", Wolfie adds with a soft growling.

"My inner wishes?", Stiles says rather sheepishly.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your imagination is like an open book to us. We can see it all. Dark desires, hidden passions, wild fantasies",

Silver Fox purrs and starts stroking Wolfies' abs under his shirt.

"Ohmygodohmygod", Stiles is panting now.

"Oh relax", Silver Fox proceeds, "there is also a positive side!"

"Yeah?", Stiles ventures hopefully.

"Yeah. Our skin and other...things will taste exactly like your chewing gum". And Silver Fox licks along Wolfie's neckline in one slow motion. "Mmm, strawberry, nice"

Stiles is equally horny and scared now. He rushes to the door in a desperate attempt to flee, but the demons materialize in front of him blocking his way.

"Not so fast, sweetheart", Wolfie smirks predatory. "So, spit-roasting? Really?"  
  
Next morning, after cockcrow, when his demons sadly have to leave, Stiles, finally sated, scribbles down a note in his spellbook - "Next time try banana chewing gum."


End file.
